<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What to Do When Your (Adopted ) Brother Kidnaps You by NERDGIRL98039</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27084988">What to Do When Your (Adopted ) Brother Kidnaps You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NERDGIRL98039/pseuds/NERDGIRL98039'>NERDGIRL98039</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Adventures of John Watson-Holmes [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 02:27:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27084988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NERDGIRL98039/pseuds/NERDGIRL98039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>John just wanted to relax. Of course, with the Mycroft and Sherlock as brothers, when was that ever possible?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mycroft Holmes &amp; John Watson, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Philip Anderson/Sally Donovan, Sherlock Holmes &amp; John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Adventures of John Watson-Holmes [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What to Do When Your (Adopted ) Brother Kidnaps You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>DISCLAIMER: Not mine.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Sherlock and John emerged from the house on Baker Street, a sleek black car idled at the curb, waiting for them. The brothers exchanged amused glances, but climbed into a car. A very pretty woman tapped away at her phone, completely ignoring their arrival.</p><p>"Good morning," John said pleasantly. "What's your name now?"</p><p>"Anthea," the woman said without looking up.</p><p>"Anthea..." John said thoughtfully. "No, I think I liked Zena better."</p><p>Anthea rolled her eyes and proceeded to ignore them for the rest of the ride.</p><p>"So what have you been up to? You're consulting for NSY now?"</p><p>Sherlock nodded. "Yes. Obviously you knew that or else you wouldn't have shown up at a crime scene I was working at."</p><p>"Did you manage to solve the crime before you went chasing after me?" Sherlock glanced over at John. His face was blank, but there was a trace of amusement in his eyes.</p><p>"You mean before you gave me a heart attack? Yes. It was the husband, though now that you mention it I don't think I said anything to Lestrade."</p><p>John snorted. "That is so like you. Forget to pay the cabbie, forget to pick up the milk when that's what you were sent out for, forget to tell Lestrade who the killer is."</p><p>"That was one time!" Sherlock protested. "It wasn't my fault I got sidetracked because the store was boring."</p><p>John rolled his eyes, but didn't argue further. "What else have you been doing? Still driving Mrs. Hudson crazy?"</p><p>"I don't know what you mean John," Sherlock said stiffly. "I'm doing what I've always done; my experiments and consulting."</p><p>"Right. So you've stopped playing the violin at three in the morning?"</p><p>"Don't be absurd John," Sherlock said. He sounded very much like the Sherlock John had met when he was nine years old. </p><p>The car pulled to a stop before the brothers could continue their conversation. John got out, followed by Sherlock and Anthea. To their surprise, Mycroft had taken them to his house, not his office. They exchanged looks, but went to the front door. It opened before they could knock and they were led into Mycroft's study. The most powerful man in England sat behind his desk. John gave him a slight smile, not sure how much of their relationship Mycroft was okay with him portraying. </p><p>Anthea and a guard left the three alone. As soon as the door closed, Mycroft rose from his seat, came over to John, and punched him.</p><p>It was a light punch to his uninjured shoulder, but still quite a shock coming from the dignified Mycroft. </p><p>"I take it you didn't know I was coming home, then?" John said, trying to keep things light. </p><p>"Of course I knew. I'm just...." Mycroft paused, something both he and Sherlock did when trying to find words to express their emotions. It was something they were working on, with John's help.</p><p>"Upset?" John offered.</p><p>"Yes. I'm upset that you did not tell me yourself and I had to find out by some lowly official."</p><p>"I don't know what you have to be upset about," Sherlock intervened. "At least you knew. I wasn't aware of his return until he disrupted a crime scene."</p><p>"I didn't disrupt the crime scene," John protested. "And anyway it doesn't matter. I'm home now, aren't I?"</p><p>"Yes, you are. Now you're going to tell us where you got that bullet wound?"</p><p>The two older men looked at their brother expectantly. John hesitated a moment, trying to find a way out of this. There wasn't any. "It was an ambush," he began. "We were traveling from one base to another when the car in front of us blew up. Our car got knocked over, but none of us were really injured. It was only after we got into the open did things get really bad."</p><p>John went silent, a faraway look in his eyes. Mycroft and Sherlock waited patiently for him to continue. After a moment, he did. "They started to shoot at us. We managed to take them out, but not before one of our guys got shot. He was lying in the open. We thought we got them all.  I went out to help the guy who got shot. I was working over him when a bullet went in through the back of my shoulder and out the front. The guy I was working on got hit by that bullet. He died immediately."</p><p>He took a steadying breath. "One of my friends, Gibson, took the shooter down and we got out of there. I wasn't in any danger, except of bleeding out. The doctors managed to fix me up, but the damage was done. I have a tremor now." He held out his hand to demonstrate. "I can't be a surgeon anymore, but it could have been worse. I could have died."</p><p>Mycroft and Sherlock were at a lose for words, for the first time in a while. Sherlock grabbed John's hand and squeezed, a silent support. He was rewarded with a smile. "Well, now that that's out of the way, why don't you two tell me what you've been up to?"</p><p>So they did. The three siblings talked late into the night. It wasn't long before John, still on Army schedule, had fallen asleep in his chair.</p><p>"Watch over him," Sherlock said softly. "I don't want him to get hurt."</p><p>"Neither do I."</p><p>Silence fell and the Holmes' watched their little brother sleep.</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;</p><p>
  <em>When John woke up again, he was lying in a hospital bed with a needle sticking out of his arm. To his surprise, the boy who had listed all those facts about John's life was curled up on a chair next to him, fast asleep. John considered waking him, but decided against it. He looked so peaceful when sleeping.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The door opened quietly and the second boy walked in. He looked at his sleeping boy and smiled softly. Then, his eyes fell on John.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You're awake!" the boy exclaimed, completely forgetting about the child sleeping. He jolted up at once, his eyes opening to stare at John.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"How are you feeling?" the younger boy asked, leaning eagerly towards John. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Fine," John replied truthfully. "I'm sorry, but do I know you?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Both boys shook their heads. "No. We found you in the woods and brought you home. Our parent called the ambulance. I'm Mycroft. This is my little brother Sherlock."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm John."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's nice to meet you John," Sherlock said, trying to contain his excitement. "I'm gonna go find Mum and Father."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With that, Sherlock jumped off his chair and practically ran out of the room. John shot Mycroft a questioning look.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You've been out for about a day," Mycroft explained. "Sherlock and our parents were worried. So was I."<br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Why?" John asked, curious. "You don't even know me."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Do you remember waking up before now?" John nodded. He remembered Sherlock listing off the facts about his life as if they were obvious.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I remember. It was amazing. How did he know all that stuff?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That's why," Mycroft, completely ignoring John's question. "No one has ever said what we can do is amazing. We mostly get teased about or people get ignored. But you actually enjoyed it. It was new."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>John was speechless. How could people get annoyed with something like that? It was like a party trick!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Look, John, we know what happened to you. I wanted you to know that your father's been arrested. And," Mycroft's voice went so quiet, John had to strain to hear it, "we want to adopt you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>John was touched. He noticed how Mycroft had said "we" instead of "my parents". "We understand if you don't want to." Mycroft's voice was emotionless and his face was blank, but John could see a flicker of nervousness in his eyes. He was worried what John would say. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well," John said, deliberating. "I'll talk to your parents and then I'll decide. Okay?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mycroft nodded just as the door opened again. Sherlock was back and he'd brought two more people, adults.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"John, this is our mother and father," Mycroft introduced. "Mum, Father, this is John."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The woman smiled slightly. "It's nice to meet you John."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Nice to meet you too," John said in a small voice. He was slightly intimidated by these people. He didn't have the best track record when it came to adults. And besides, they looked so regal. More like they belonged in a palace than in a hospital room. Even the children looked like they should be riding horses and playing chess. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Someone grabbed his hand. Startled, John turned to find Sherlock had returned to his seat. "It's okay. We won't hurt you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>John nodded and a wave of tiredness crashed over him. Rather than fight it, he embraced it with open arms. Before succumbing completely, he turned to Mycroft. "Yes," he said simply. The last thing John saw before drifting off to sleep was the look of elation on Mycroft's face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mycroft, Sherlock, and John were going to a private school on January seventh, giving John only half a month to get used to his new family. It was surprisingly easy. His relationship with Mycroft and Sherlock was very similar to one he had with his sister before she died. Mr. and Mrs. Holmes reminded John of his biological parents before his mother's death. It was great, having a family.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>On John's second day living in the house after he was released from the hospital, he wandered into some sort of sitting room. He looked around a bit and found a beautiful piano tucked into the corner.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>John didn't know what possessed him to sit on the bench and start to play. He'd taken lessons and had been fairly good, but it had been years. Now, he played the one piece he remembered. John was so focused on the music, he didn't hear Mycroft approach until the older boy spoke.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That was really good." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>John jumped, immediately feeling guilty. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mycroft arched an eyebrow. "You didn't mean to the play the piano?" </em>
  <em>John blushed slightly, but didn't answer. "It was good, though. Did you take lessons?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>John nodded. "Yeah, I took them for a few years. I stopped after my mom died."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There was no pity or sympathy on Mycroft's face, John was pleased to note.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I can teach you. I've been taking piano lessons for a few years. You could also take it as an elective at school."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>John nodded, surprising himself. "I would like that."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was slow, but John managed to connect with everyone. He baked with Mrs. Holmes, deduced with Sherlock, played piano with Mycroft, and read with Mr. Holmes. He found he loved it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> A week before the three boys were going to go to school, the family sat down for dinner. Mrs. Holmes asked John to pass the peas and John said, "Yes Mum" without even thinking about it. Everyone froze and John, realizing what he'd said, blushed and started to apologize. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mrs. Holmes cut him off. "It's okay, John. You can call me that if you want to. I don't mind."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>John nodded and the incident was soon forgotten. Halfway through the meal, the conversation turned to school. "Well, you'll all be in different forms, since Mycroft's fourteen Sherlock's twelve, and you're nine. But I'm sure you'll still see each other and you'll share a dorm."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mrs. Holmes was cut off by the doorbell ringing. The family waited as one of the maids went to open it. A moment later, Mr. Herston, a police officer, was led into the room. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Mr. Herston, what a pleasant surprise. Would you like some tea?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No, thank you. I'm afraid I'm here on business. Something horrible has happened. Mr. Watson escaped and we think he's coming after John."</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In the next part, John will join Sherlock on his first case (not a Study in Pink) and show that he's just as smart as his brothers. Also, young John will face his father for the last time and Mycroft and Sherlock will show just how far they're willing to go for their brother.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>